Mis Recuerdos
by tsukihime.0101
Summary: Katsuki se encuentra esperando en el altar, mientras se pregunta cuando comenzó aquella relación, aquella pregunta le hará recordar momentos que paso con el pecoso y como su relación fue cambiando con el tiempo.


Un pequeño oneshot de KatsuDeku, espero que les guste y disculpen las fallas ortográficas.

Los pensamientos van en "..."

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

-"Cuando comenzó?" – se preguntaba, pues todo para él había pasado demasiado rápido, y por rápido se refería a los 8 años de novios que tenían juntos, sin contar que se conocían desde que tenían cuatro años.

Pero ahí estaba, de pie con un smoking negro esperándolo para dar sus votos, y mientras lo veía caminando por el altar de blanco recordaba sus tiempos de infancia, aquellos tiempos donde solo se dedicaba a molestarlo, como todo niño que molesta a quien le gusta.

Recordaba sus tiempos de primaria donde solía quemar sus cosas e insultarlo, donde las burlas nunca faltaban, donde una brecha enorme se había forma entre ellos, y aun a pesar de aquellos tiempos el pecoso nunca mostro algún rencor hacia él.

También recordó sus tiempos de academia donde el peliverde había demostrado un quirk impresionante, tiempos donde la distancia que habían formado durante sus años de infancia se fue acortando.

Y como no recordar aquella batalla de villanos vs héroes que tuvieron en su segundo día de clases, batalla donde el pecoso fue el triunfador, dejándolo devastado al sentirse inferior; o aquella batalla donde él gano y termino por descubrir la relación que tenía All Might con el pecoso y la verdad acerca de su quirk.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, todo había empezado desde ahí, dándole consejos debes en cuando sobre cómo debería moverse, haciendo que la cercanía sea cada vez más corta, hasta el punto donde él se acercara para mejorar la postura del pecoso, tocándole las brazos, viendo como las mejillas del pecoso se cubrían levemente con un color carmín.

También recordaba con vergüenza los celos que sentía por el chico mitad hielo cada vez que se acercaba al pecoso, quien iba a pensar que ahora aquel chico a quien tanto detestaba por ser cercano al peliverde, sería su padrino de boda.

Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente posiblemente si no hubiera sido por los celos que sentía por Todoroki, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, esa irritación que sentía cada vez que el pecoso le regalaba una sonrisa a su amigo, o cada vez que ambos se iban caminando completamente solos, aquel malestar lo llevo a actuar si pensar.

Recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer, se encontraba en la habitación del pecoso realizando una tarea que les había dejado Aizawa-sensei, estaba refunfuñando con el peliverde por haber intervenido en una pelea que tenía con Todoroki, se sentía irritado cada vez que lo defendía, pero sus celos explotaron cuando el pecoso recibió una llamada de su amigo, aquello le molesto tanto que le arranco el teléfono lanzándolo lejos, y antes de que el pecoso pudiera reaccionar, se acercó a su rostro robándole un beso, al separarse pudo ver al pecoso con la mirada hacia el suelo, completamente sonrojado.

Desde ese instante se acostumbró a besar al pecoso cada vez que podía, cuando estaban solos y nadie los veía, a veces era más arriesgado y lo hacía cuando sus amigos estaban presentes desviando la mirada; a pesar de aquellas acciones sin permiso nunca recibió un reproche de parte del pecoso, y antes de que se diera cuenta se había vuelto adicto a besarlo, a verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas resaltando aún más sus pecas.

Pero solo ahora se daba cuenta que su actuar fue riesgoso y que pago las consecuencias, aunque aquello en vez de enojarlo le inflaba el orgullo, recordó aquella vez donde había arrastrado al pecoso detrás de las escaleras para besarlo, pero no se había percatado que el chico mitad hielo vio como jalaba al pecoso, y cuando los siguió los sorprendió en el acto.

Aun le causaba gracia el rostro de sorpresa del chico mitad hielo, aquel chico estoico era incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían, y después de unos segundos reacciono jalando al pecoso del brazo para llevárselo, cosa que lo enfureció, y llevado por su ira golpeo fuertemente a Todoroki, para después atraer al pecoso hacia pecho, afirmando por primera vez que Deku le pertenecía a él, afirmación que después utilizo muy seguido.

Recordaba que después de aquello las cosas entre él y el pecoso cambiaron, el pecoso comenzó a evitarlo y a desviar la mirada cada vez que se encontraban, el rápidamente pensó que el chico mitad hielo era el culpable, pero después de encararlo Todoroki negó aquella acusación, y entre tanto gritos por parte de ambos, el chico mitad hielo le dio un consejo que cambiaría su vida.

-"Si te tanto te gusta, porque no se lo dices y dejas de ponerlo tan inseguro"

Aquellas palabras aún seguían incrustadas en su cabeza, a pesar de todo, hasta ese momento nunca había pensado que tenía aquellos sentimientos hacia el pecoso, sentimientos haca el chico del cual se burlaba y humillaba en diferentes ocasiones, pero al hablar con el pecoso sus dudas desaparecieron.

Caminaba en dirección a su habitación después de hablar con Todoroki, cuando vio al pecoso parado frente a su puerta, estaba de pie temblando de nervios, mientras subía la mano para tocar la puerta, al verlo se acercó en silencio por la espalda y dio un fuerte grito asustando el pecoso, al verlo en ese estado se burló de él, para después invitarlo a su habitación, el peliverde estaba nervioso moviendo los brazos, sudando a mas no poder, mientras que entre abría y cerraba los labios queriendo decir algo, más que nunca el rubio le dio su espacio para que se tranquilizara y pudiera hablar, después de un rato por fin lo escucho.

-"Que significo yo para ti Kacchan?"

Aquella pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, pero después de verlo sonrojado por la vergüenza de preguntar, su respuesta era clara, estaba enamorado; después de ese día ambos comenzaron a salir, mientras que sus compañeros se mantenían incrédulos ante la noticia.

Katsuki rio con ironía al ver a la castaña ser la dama de honor de la boda, pues aun recordaba el sermón que le dio después de que se enteró que él comenzaba a salir con el pecoso, recuerda la discusión que tuvieron y las amenazas que daba la chica, amenaza que cumplió cuando en un ataque de ira discutió con Deku haciéndolo llorar, por primera vez en su vida había sentido una cachetada tan fuerte, y aunque no lo dijo admitía que se lo merecía.

Cuando Deku llego al altar vestido de blanco junto a su madre, el rubio hizo una reverencia para después recibir la mano del pecoso, la sonrisa que le brindaba su futura suegra le hizo sonreír, aun sentía los nervios al recordar aquel día cuando tomo el valor para decirle que estaba saliendo con su hijo, aun a pesar de todo la señora siempre aprobó la relación, y ni que decir de su madre quien pego un grito al cielo de la alegría, pues siempre había adorado al pecoso.

-Estas seguro de esto Kacchan? - Katsuki al escuchar aquel susurro del pecoso sonrió.

-No crees que ya es muy tarde para preguntar eso?

Rio con burla mientras que sonrojaba a su futuro esposo, de verdad no podía creer que tanto había cambiado su relación, el cambio fue tan lento que no lo había notado, entre ellos ya no existía los gritos ni insultos.

Ambos dijeron sus votos para después ver como Kirishima se acercaba con los aros, y sintió sus manos temblar mientras que le ponía el anillo al pecoso.

-Yo también estoy temblando Kacchan

Aquel comentario le hizo sonrojar levemente y después de aquello se dio por finalizado la boda, todos se movieron al lugar de la recepción, en la cual se daría una gran fiesta, muy al estilo de Katsuki Bakugou, para el todo debería ser a lo grande, y más aún si se hablaba de la ceremonia de bodas de los dos más grandes héroes, porque en eso se habían convertido, Deku era el héroe número uno, el nuevo símbolo de la paz y él era King Explodo, el segundo héroe más grande.

Aquellos títulos se les dieron después de la gran batalla que se realizó para vencer a liga de los villanos, derrotando por completo a All For One, aquella batalla había marcado el inicio y el final de una nueva era, y Katsuki llevaba en su cuerpo la marca de aquella batalla, la marca de proteger a lo que uno más quiere.

Después de una fuerte batalla, ambos bandos se encontraban débiles y cuando se pensó que los héroes habían ganado, recibieron un ataque sorpresa que llevaba todo el odio que Shigaraki tenía hacia Midoriya, el pecoso se encontraba demasiado débil y no vio venir el ataque, por primera vez el rubio sintió aquello que siempre le había comentado el pecoso, sintió su cuerpo moverse solo, haciendo que el ataque lo recibiera el, impactándole en todo el pecho, después de aquello perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando recupero el conocimiento se encontró en la camilla de un hospital, y Deku se encontraba recostado sobre su cama durmiendo, acaricio los cabellos verdes y tomo la decisión que quería estar a su lado por siempre, después de aquello se enteró de la batalla que tuvo el pecoso y como salió victorioso, al poco tiempo y con ayuda de Kirishima y Sero le pidió la mano en matrimonio a su novio de 7 años.

Un año había pasado desde entonces, y ahora estaban casados, festejando junto con sus amigos su unión, algunos nunca cambiaban, Iida seguía siendo el que ponían orden a sus compañeros, mientras que Mineta y Kaminari miraban a las chicas pasar, y mirándolos a ellos desde lejos se encontraba Kirishima riendo con Sero por el comportamiento de su novio.

Katsuki estaba sentado junto a Deku, mientras que las personas pasaban para darles sus felicitaciones, los primeros en acercarse fueron los padrinos.

Todoroki se acercó a los novios y después del estrechón de manos con Katsuki, abrazo con felicidad al pecoso, quien le devolvió el abrazo con felicidad, aquella amistad que tenían aquellos dos era única e invaluable, y era algo que con el tiempo Katsuki se había acostumbrado, después de todo Todoroki lo ayudo en más de una ocasión, convirtiéndolo también en su amigo.

Cuando Kirishima se acercó Katsuki lo molesto diciéndole que el debería ser el siguiente, el pelirrojo era su mejor amigo, su confidente y en muchos casos su consejero, estaba feliz de contar con su amistad y deseaba para él la misma felicidad que el sentía.

La celebración termino tarde y Katsuki decidió retirarse junto con Deku mucho antes, dejando a los invitados celebrar, lo cual fue una decisión muy sabia ya que después Mineta embriagado monto un lio afuera del local, en el cual se vio involucrado Iida al intentar detenerlo de cometer alguna locura, al final la policía tuvo que intervenir por escándalo en la vía pública y se llevó a Mineta, Iida y a Tokoyami, este último solo fue detenido porque para su mala suerte justo pasaba por ahí cuando se estaba retirando.

A su tras se fueron Uraraka y Momo para arreglar las cosas con los policías y que los liberen lo antes posible, cosa que no fue muy complicada ya que todos eran héroes reconocidos.

Katsuki se había llevado a Deku cuando vio que este se encontraba un poco mareado, llegaron a su nueva casa, la cual la habían comprado hace algunos meses, era su primera noche en aquel lugar, cuando entraron lo primero que hicieron fue lanzarse a la cama a dormir, puesto que tenían un viaje al día siguiente, viaje que fue regalo de All Might por su boda, siendo la luna de miel.

A la mañana siguiente ambos viajaron, el lugar era una posada a las afueras de la ciudad, el cual fue maravilloso para Deku, ya que le fascinaba aquellos lugares, ambos llegaron y la dueña los recibió, mostrando agradecimiento y amabilidad.

Después de instalarse en aquel lugar, salieron a ver los alrededores, aunque no quería admitirlo Katsuki era enormemente feliz al ver la sonrisa tan radiante del pecoso y más aún al ver como brillaba el anillo que tenía entre sus dedos.

Aquella noche su amor había sido consumado, que a pesar de haber estado en una relación de 8 años, el pecoso había sido muy tajante al no dar el siguiente paso hasta después del matrimonio, y a Katsuki no le había quedado de otra que aceptar la decisión de su pareja, y más aún cuando recordaba aquella ocasión que intento propasarse con él, e insistió a pesar de las reclamos del pecoso, y como consecuencia termino por quedar golpeado por su novio, dejándole con algunos con unos huesos rotos, pero gracias a la ayuda de Recovery Girl fue curado, con la advertencia de que sería la última vez.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el rubio despertó se sintió inmensamente feliz al ver el rostro de su amado reposar sobre su pecho, a sus ojos parecía un ángel durmiendo, suavemente con sus dedos acaricio la cabellera verde y el pecoso al sentirlo entreabrió los ojos despertando.

-Te amo Kacchan.

Fue lo primero que dijo el pecoso al despertar acurrucándose aún más en el pecho de su esposo, en ese momento el rubio sintió que unos lagrimas deseaban salir, aquella felicidad era algo que nunca hubiera pensado que obtendría, felicidad que solo Izuku podía darle.

-Yo también te amo Deku.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, si es así me puedes dejar un comentario, siempre me anima para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
